Astesrik
by karin-chan150301
Summary: La luz de las estrellas que vimos en el cielo nocturno de todas aquellas noches sigue en mi memoria, como olvidar ese día, los viejos recuerdos y los deseos prevalecen aunque pase el tiempo.


ASTESRISK

DE: Orange range

La luz de las estrellas que vimos en el cielo nocturno de todas aquellas noches sigue en mi memoria, como olvidar ese día, los viejos recuerdos y los deseos prevalecen aunque pase el tiempo. Estamos en aquella colina en el que solemos admirar el cielo, ya sea de noche o de día, asa colina en el que hablamos desde que regrese a karakura, desde hace nada menos que un año. Miro en dirección a donde te encuentras y noto tu rostro triste, las gotas cristalinas que pronto derramaras, muy seguramente en la soledad de tu habitación, comienzan a denotarse en el contorno de tus brillantes ojos negros.

No quiero incomodarte pero el verte en este estado hace que termine preguntando-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto rompiendo con el silencio que ha permanecido entre nosotros durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí.

Una leve sonrisa aparecen en tu rostro abrasas con más fuerza tus piernas y vuelves a mirar al cielo sin decir ninguna palabra. A pesar de que tu cabello negro cubre gran parte de tu rostro se que esa mirada triste sigue ahí. El profundo deseo de contarte lo que siento me invade aun mas, no estoy seguro si correspondes de la misma manera, esto último me hace pensar en todas aquellas personas que han sentido esta misma incertidumbre y que han olvidado su dolor bajo una luna como la de hoy, los sentimientos de miles que hoy solo brillan como las estrellas.

Tan perdido me encontraba en mis pensamientos que no note que tu vista estaba fija en mi hasta que mi nombre salió de tus labios- Toshiro ¿cuántas estrellas crees que haya?- preguntas en el mismo tono en el que lo haría una niña de cinco años pero con una mirada tan triste.

-eso no se puede saber, simplemente son miles y miles, y cada que una muere otras tantas nacen- digo sin apartar mi vista de aquel hermoso cielo.

-asi que son como las vidas de las persona…- dices sin cambiar un poco la expresión de tu rostro, ahora que lo pienso has tenido ese semblante todo el día.

-exacto, y al igual que las vidas de las personas ellas tienen muchas historias que contar- analizo mi respuesta, me siento como un imbécil al decir algo tan cursi, un pequeño sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas al darme cuenta que mis intenciones eran hacerte sentir mejor.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpido cuando tú vuelves a hablar- sabes, mi madre decía que cada estrella representa la historia de una persona y que solo se desvanecen cuando ya no hay quien cuente las anécdotas de dicha persona.- tu mirada se posa en mi, y yo también giro mi rostro para encontrarme con tu vista- es absurdo ¿no?- dices con una sonrisa amaga.

-no lo creo, después de todo es una manera muy agradable de ver la vida- digo, no sé si es para complacerte o porque realmente lo creo, mejor dicho lo creo para querer complacerte- mi abuela solía decirme que aunque las estrellas desaparezcan sin hacer ruido, si cierras los ojos podrás escuchar el sonido de su despedida en tu corazón, ciegamente solía creer en ello cuando era pequeño y cada que estaba triste cerraba los ojos para escuchar la despedida de una estrella- jamás le había dicho esto a nadie, ni siquiera a momo, pero tú no eres como los demás o al menos para mí no lo eres.

Noto una sonrisa en tu rostro, pequeña pero que denota una sincera felicidad, no siquiera el cielo mas estrellado podría competir con el brillar de esos ojos negros como la noche. Recuerdo todas esas miradas dulces que me sueles dedicar, esta colina ha sido un testigo mudo de como mis sentimientos por ti han crecido.

-¿Qué tan lejos crees que estén las estrellas?- esta noche al parecer estas muy curiosa, eso me hace sonreír.

-pues muy lejos, tan lejos que esta fuera de nuestro alcance tocarlas- digo volviendo a mirar el cielo.

No pronuncias nada como respuesta, realmente no necesito una respuesta, con el solo hecho de tenerte aquí a mi lado es más que suficiente. Intento concentrarme nuevamente en el resplandor que emiten las estrellas, pero simplemente no puedo evitar verte nuevamente de reojo, nuestra historia me gustaría compartirla con todos, y si lo que tu madre decía es cierto entonces nuestra estrella nunca se extinguirá.

Te miro nuevamente y veo que un pequeño destello en tu mejilla derecha, se que ese destello es producto de una lagrima, quiero saber qué es lo que te tiene asi pero prefiero esperar a que tú me lo digas asi que regreso mi vista a las estrellas, se que pronto me lo dirás.

-Toshiro- me llamas nuevamente y como es obvio te miro como me lo pides con tu tono de vos-esta noche… se cumplen diez años de la muerte de mi madre, y esta noche se parece mucho a la ultima que compartimos mis hermanos y yo con ella, esa noche… ella nos conto muchas historias pero hubo una en especial que me gusto.- tu sonrisa ya no es tan amarga.- la historia trataba de una noche en la que las estrellas brillaban sobre el mar, una joven que está a punto de ver por última vez a su amado, esa noche la joven se empeña en grabar en lo más profundo de su corazón la historia de ese día ¿sabes como lo hace?- preguntas yo simplemente niego con la cabeza a lo que tú te acercaste bastante a mí, nuestras respiraciones chocan entre si y sin darme cuenta ambas se vuelven irregulares. Rosas tus labios con los míos y pronuncias con un pequeño susurro- lo besa bajo el firmamento de estrellas esperando que alguien cuente su historia y tas ella grabe su propia historia bajo el firmamento.

Con estas últimas palabras juntas por completo tus labios sobre los míos, ambos somos unos inexpertos aunque bueno eso es lo que se espera de una niña de apenas doce años y de un shinigami que no ha hacho nada más que ocuparse de su puesto como capitán y que no tiene el mas mínimo de interés en tener experiencia en este campo, o al menos no hasta que te conoció.

Nos separamos una vez que sentimos el aire faltarnos, el sonrojo en tu rostro se denota demasiado y en el mío, aunque no lo veo, se que esta peor.

-nuestra estrella brillara por mucho- te digo sin separarme mucho para luego volver a besarte. Esta promesa es algo que pienso cumplir asi m cueste la vida.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- bueno aquí está el primer OSS que prometí de mi largo proyecto de OSS con el motivo de los opening y eding de bleach, se que está un poco cursi y corto pero esto fue lo que salió, se que casi nada que ver con la canción en sí pero es que entiendan que mi inspiración no estaba al cien con esta canción. Espero les guste opinen el próximo va a ser life is a like boat espero no quede asi de cursi.

2.- agradezco a quienes leen y dejan reviews opinen.

3.- los personajes son de tite kubo, la canción de Orange range y la historia es mía. Sin más me despido bye, cuídense, comenten, recomienden, pónganla en favoritos y sayonara.


End file.
